Seoul Elementary School
by Yayaoi
Summary: Cinta tak mengenal umur, sepertinya itu yang terjadi pada anak murid di Seoul Elementary School. Walau masih polos, mereka sudah merasakan cinta dan mulai mengenalnya. Chapter 3 Update!
1. YunJae series

_**Seoul Elementary School**_

_**Disclaimer © This story is mine**_

_**All cast in here is God's and they own them self.**_

_**But... CHANGMIN AND JO YOUNGMIN FOREVER MINE #digaplok**_

_**Rating**_

_**K+ (bisa berubah sesuka jidat saya)**_

_**Genre**_

_**Romance, friendship ngga kelihatan, Humor sedikit, Garing lah~**_

_**Warning!**_

_**Boys Love/Yaoi/MxM/Or something like that, Gajeness, Typo(s), OOC, AU**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like it? I allowed you to leave, now. I mean it. Really.**_

_**.**_

_**The rest of you, Enjoy this gaje fict!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang _namja_ kecil mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Cengiran lebar terpampan di wajah cantiknya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah, tepatnya di Seoul _Elementary__School_. Sekolah Dasar swasta yang paling terkenal di seantero Korea Selatan.

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum melihat tubuh mungilnya dibalut dengan kemeja putih dengan tulisan SES di kedua sisi lengannya, dasi kupu-kupu berwarna biru di kerahnya, celana sependek lutut yang juga berwarna biru, dan juga sepatu baru bermotif _Power__Ranger_, film _animasi_ kesukaannya. Yap, penampilannya terlihat sempurna.

"Joongie, apa kau sudah selesai berdadannya? Cepatlah, nanti kita terlambat!" teriakan itu membuat _namja_ kecil itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Ne,__Umma_," sahut _namja_ kecil itu lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk para orang tua murid yang telah mempercayakan anak kalian kepada Seoul _Elementary__School_ sebagai awal pendidikan anak Anda. Seperti yang Anda ketahui bahwa di Sekolah kami ini memiliki sistem pengajaran yang..."

_Namja_ mungil cantik itu merengut kesal. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan bapak tua yang ada di depan itu. Yang dia tahu adalah kakinya terasa pegal sekarang, dia tidak tahan berdiri lama-lama. Berkali-kali ia memijit-mijit kakinya berharap pegalnya hilang, tapi ia rasa pegalnya tidak berkurang, sampai akhirnya ia terjongkok karena kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Hey, _gwaenchanayo_?" tanya seorang _namja_ kecil disebelahnya melihat _namja_ cantik disebelahnya terjongkok(?). _Namja_ mungil cantik tadi mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi memelas.

"Joongie tidak kuat lagi beldili. Kakek itu kapan celecai bicalanya?" ucap Jaejoong—_namja_ mungil cantik tadi. Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, _namja_ menunjukan raut wajah cemas.

"Kau sakit? Kupanggilkan guru saja ya?" tanya _namja_ itu. Saat _namja_ tadi hendak meninggalkan barisannya untuk memanggil guru, Joongie menahan pergelangan tangan _namja_ itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan Joongie. Temani Joongie," kata Joongie. _Namja_ tadi terdiam sebentar, lalu ikut berjongkok disebelah Joongie.

"Namaku Yunho, Jung Yunho," ucap _namja_ tadi sambil memamerkan senyuman menawannya. Joongie merasa kalau senyuman itu adalah senyuman terindah kedua yang pernah ia lihat, setelah senyumannya sendiri tentunya.

"Kim Jaejoong. Panggil Joongie caja," kata Jaejoong.

"Joongie sakit?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Joongie benci kakek itu. Telalu banyak bicala! Joongie tidak kuat kalau beldili lama-lama!" ketus Jaejoong. Yunho tertawa kecil. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut mendengar Yunho tertawa.

"Ya! Kenapa Yunnie tertawa?"

"Yunnie?"

"Iya. Mulai sekalang, Joongie panggil Yunnie dengan 'Yunnie'. Imut 'kan?" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

"Eh... _n-ne_," kata Yunho. Sebenarnya dia belum terbiasa kalau orang memanggilnya 'Yunnie' ibunya saja kalau memanggilnya 'Yunnie' ia langsung protes. Tapi kalau Jaejoong, dia tidak keberatan. Asal suara manis itu yang mengucapkannya.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku memanggilmu 'Boo'?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

"'Boo'?" ulang Jaejoong.

"Iya, Boo. Kesannya imut dan manis sepertimu," kata Yunho sambil menunjukan senyumannya yang menawan lagi. Wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengarnya.

"_N-ne_."

Untuk sesaat, kedua bocah kecil itu terdiam. Yunho sedang sibuk mendengarkan pidato-tak-penting-Soo-Man sedangkan Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Dalam hati, Jaejoong mengutuk si kakek yang berpidato di depan itu. Matahari sudah makin naik ke atas, dan hawa makin panas. Sungguh, apa si Soo Man tidak tahu bahwa seluruh anak muridnya terpanggang di lapangan mendengarkan pidatonya yang tidak ada habisnya itu?

"Uukh... Joongie mau pulang... Joongie tidak cuka disini, dicini panas..." keluh Jaejoong keras hingga Yunho bisa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa, Boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Panas, Yun," jawab Jaejoong dengan suara serak. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai menangis. "Joongie mau pulang~" rengek Jaejoong dan terdengar isak tangis Jaejoong. Yunho segera mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong dan mengelus-elus rambut hitam alami Jaejoong.

"Sssh... _uljjima_, Boo," kata Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Huks... kakek-kakek itu kapan celecai bicala? Joongie capek," kata Jaejoong.

"_Uljjima_, sebentar lagi selesai kok."

"Hiks... Joongie mau _Umma_! _Umma_!" kata Jaejoong histeris. Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau berhenti menangis, aku akan memberimu kue. Kau mau?" tawar Yunho berusaha menangkan Jaejoong yang histeris. Perlahan isak tangis Jaejoong mulai mereda.

"Kue apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kue cokelat bikinan _Umma_ ku. Cokelat bubuk, mentega, gula, tepung terigu, telur, dan vanili dicampur menjadi satu. Setelah merata, masukan ke oven lalu potong menjadi beberapa bagian. Diatasnya diberi potongan-potongan cokelat dan parutan keju, lalu disiram dengan _vla_ _vanilla_. Rasanya enak, kau mau Boo?" tawar Yunho lagi. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Yunho tersenyum senang lalu mencubit pelan pipi tembam Jaejoong lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Jaejoong membuat pipi Jaejoong merah seketika.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kepala sekolah Soo Man menyelesaikan pidatonya. Tampak raut wajah bahagia di wajah para murid. Tinggal menyanyi lagu kebangsaan dan laporan pemimpin upacara maka upacara melelahkan ini selesai.

.

.

.

"Uwaah~ kue cokelat!" seru Jaejoong histeris ketika Yunho memperlihatkan kotak bekalnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat mata Jaejoong yang berbinar-binar. Saat ini mereka berada di kelas mereka. Jaejoong yang tadinya duduk di depan memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebelah Yunho yang duduk dibelakang.

"Joongie mau!" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

"Nanti ya, Boo, tunggu kalau sudah waktunya pulang. _Ne?_" kata Yunho sambil menutup kotak bekalnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas nya. Jaejoong mengecurutkan bibirnya imut membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

_Pluk!_

Sebuah gumpalan kertas mendarat di kepala Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba. Yunho dan Jaejoong kaget, mereka langsung melihat ke seorang _namja_ kecil yang berlari ke arah bangku mereka.

"_Mianhae_, aku tak sengaja, _mian,__mian_," ucap _namja_ itu sambil mengelus-elus kepala Jaejoong.

Yunho memasang tampang kesal. Dia tidak suka kalau BooJaejoongie nya disentuh seperti itu kecuali dirinya.

"Ya! Hati-hati dong!" bentak Yunho galak. Otomatis _namja_ mungil tadi takut.

"Eh, _mi-mian_," kata _namja_ mungil tadi takut-takut.

"_Gwaenchana_. Tidak cakit kok, Joongie 'kan kuat," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kim Donghyun _imnida_," kata Donghyun –_namja_ mungil tadi-.

"Kim Jaejooong. Dan ini Yunnie," kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Donghyun tersenyum pada Yunho, namun dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Yunho.

"Donghyun! _Ppalli_! Ambil bola nya!" teriak beberapa anak laki-laki yang ada di depan kelas. "_Ne!_" Donghyun segera mengambil bola kertas tadi lalu tersenyum kecil ke arah Jaejoong, Jaejoong membalas senyuman Donghyun dengan senyuman manisnya. Yunho? Bocah kecil itu memasang tampang masam. Ia menumpukan kepalanya ke meja sambil memasang tampang cemberut.

"Yunnie kenapa cembelut?" tanya Jaejoong ketika melihat ekspresi Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Yunho. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Benal? Tapi kok hawa Yunnie menyelamkan ci? Celita dong cama Joongie, 'kan kita teman," kata Joongie. Yunho menghela nafas, lalu menatap BooJaejoongienya dalam-dalam.

"Dengar ya, Boo, dan ingat ini selamanya. Boo milik Yunnie dan Yunnie milik Boo, _arraseo_?"

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Karena memang sudah ditakdirkan begitu," jawab Yunho asal. Yah, dia juga tidak tahu mengapa begitu. Dia hanya mau Jaejoong menjadi miliknya saja dan tidak disentuh orang lain seperti Donghyun tadi.

"Takdir? Takdir itu apa? Apa itu cemacam kue manis?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan. Takdir itu adalah skenario yang sudah ditulis oleh Tuhan saat kita masih di perut _Umma_ kita, dan kita tidak bisa merubah takdir," jawab Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya walau ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Yunho.

"Yunnie tau banyak ya, Yunnie pintal!" puji Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum bangga, dipuji BooJaejoongienya memang merupakan kebanggaan untuknya.

"_Gomawo_, Boo."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang _namja_ muda masuk ke dalam kelas. _Namja_ muda tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai wali kelas Jaejoong, kelas I-B, ia juga memperkenalkan diri sebagai Park Jungsoo.

"Panggil saja aku Leeteuk _soesaengnim_, _ne_?" katanya dengan senyuman ramahnya. Seluruh murid kompak menjawab '_ne_'.

"Karena ini hari pertama kalian, aku hanya akan memberikan jadwal pelajaran untuk esok hari dan memberitahukan apa saja keperluan kalian untuk satu semeter ini. Semuanya menulis dan kuharap tidak ada yang berisik," kata Leeteuk. Semua murid mengangguk dan membuka buku tulis yang sudah mereka siapkan.

"Matematika? Apa itu matematika Yun?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Matematika itu ilmu yang menyangkut angka. Kau akan suka dengan pelajaran ini," jawab Yunho. _Yeah,_ heran mengapa Yunho bisa tau semua itu? Yunho adalah tipe anak yang rajin, cerdas, dan selalu ingin tahu. Ia selalu mempelajari semuanya sebelum ada yang memberitahunya. Seminggu sebelum masuk sekolah saja Yunho sudah selesai membaca seluruh isi buku matematikanya.

"Angka? Joongie tidak suka angka. Terlalu susah menghafalkannya. Joongie saja belum bisa menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh," kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuka ekspresi tidak suka.

"Nanti ku ajari. Tenang saja, Boo," kata Yunho sambil mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali melanjutkan mencatat jadwal pelajaran mereka untuk satu tahun ke depan dan keperluan mereka untuk satu semester ini. Setelah selesai, Leeteuk tersenyum cerah kepada semua muridnya.

"Masih ada satu jam lagi sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Kalian tetaplah di kelas dan bermain sepuasnya. Ingat! Tetap di kelas sampai bel berbunyi! _Arraseo_? _Soesaengnim_ ada urusan sebentar," kata Leeteuk dengan ekspresi setengah galak, setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas I-B.

"Yunnie, Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam itu apa? Apa pelajaran itu susah?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho yang tadinya sedang menulis "_Yunho__Love__Jaejoong.__Jaejoong__Love__Yunho_" di buku tulisnya berhenti sejenak dan menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam itu ilmu yang mempelajarai tentang Alam. Uhm, tidak semuanya tentang Alam sih, tapi tetang kehidupan di sekitar kita. Kita bisa tahu rahasia dunia yang belum kita ketahui nanti, pelajaran ini termasuk pelajaran yang menyenangkan," jawab Yunho dan kembali menulis. Jaejoong manggut-manggut.

"Kalau Ilmu Pengetahuan Sosial?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Itu ilmu yang mempelajari sejarah, ekonomi, dan sosial dunia. Kita akan mengetahui cerita lampau negara Korea Selatan dan beberapa negara lain di pelajaran ini," jawab Yunho.

"Cerita? Joongie suka cerita! Joongie suka pelajaran Ilmu Pengetahuan Sosial!" seru Jaejoong ceria. Yunho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"_A-annyeong_, Kwon Yuli _imnida_. Kalau boleh tahu na-namamu ciapa?" tanya seorang _yeojya_ cantik yang duduk di sebelah seberang meja Yunho.

"Ah, Jung Yunho _imnida_," jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yunho-ah, emm... mau 'kan belteman dengan Yuli? Yuli cuka Yunho," ucap Yuri malu-malu. Jaejoong yang mendengar hal itu langsung turun tangan(?).

"_Andwae_! Yunnie itu punya Joongie! Kau cana pelgi cali yang lain!" bentak Jaejoong sambil melotot pada Yuri yang membuat Yuri takut. Yunho tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Setelah Yuri pergi dari bangkunya dan pergi entah kemana (karena takut dan sakit hati mungkin), Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"_Saranghae_, Joongie," kata Yunho pelan namun Jaejoong masih bisa mendengarnya. Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang Yunho bicarakan (a/n : Jaejoong disini polos banget), tapi hatinya mengatakan untuk membalas perkataan Yunho. Dengan makna yang sama. Makna yang menyampaikan kalau dia juga merasakan apa yang Yunho rasakan.

"_Nado_, Yunnie." Jaejoong balas memeluk Yunho. Jaejoong merasa hangat di pelukan Yunho sementara Yunho tersenyum senang dengan perkataan dan reaksi yang Jaejoong berikan. Hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya sampai sekarang.

"Omoo~ lihat Hyuk, ada _telletubbies_ lagi pelukan~"

"Iya, Hae. Hyuk lihat. Hyuk juga mau dipeluk."

"Ya cudah, cini Hae peluk."

"_Mwo?__Andwae_! Hae kalo meluk cuka tidak mau dilepas."

"Cini Hae peluk~"

"_Andwae!_"

"Ciniiii~~"

"Huwaaaa!"

"Hyukjae, Hae datang memelukmu~~"

"_Umma!__Appa!_Cungmin _hyung_! Tolong Hyukkie!"

Oke, abaikan pasangan HaeHyuk ini. Mari akhiri _chapter_ini.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Holaaa~ _I__'__m__back_~~~

Yang rindu saya _Hands__Up_ kayak 2PM! #plak

Fict YunJae pertama saya, muahaha! Ancur yak? Saya memang YunJaeshipper yang gagal *mundung

_Anyway_, cerita ini ngga Cuma tentang YunJae _couple_ aja. Masih banyak _couple_ yang lain. Bukan Cuma SM _couple_.

Dan saya bingung, _chapter_ depan itu _couple_ nya apa? _So_, saya mau minta pendapat _chingudeul_ buat nentuin _couple_ nya.

Ppyong!

Regards,

The Ultimate Seme Yayaoi.


	2. HaeHyuk series

_**Seoul Elementary School**_

_**Disclaimer © This story is mine**_

_**All cast in here is God's and they own them self.**_

_**But... CHANGMIN AND JO YOUNGMIN FOREVER MINE #digaplok**_

_**Rating**_

_**T (bisa berubah sesuka jidat saya)**_

_**Genre**_

_**Romance, friendship ngga kelihatan, Humor sedikit, Garing lah~**_

_**Warning!**_

_**Boys Love/Yaoi/MxM/Or something like that, Gajeness, Typo(s), OOC, AU**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like it? I allowed you to leave, now. I mean it. Really.**_

_**.**_

_**The rest of you, Enjoy this gaje fict!**_

_**.**_

_**This fict present to :**_

choisky13 and rahaelxx

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seoul Elementary School, sebuah sekolah dasar swasta elit yang berada di ibu kota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Sekolah yang terkenal dengan prestasi-prestasi yang diraihnya juga kurikulum sekolah. Setiap tahun ajaran baru, beribu-ribu orang tua mendaftarkan anaknya ke Seoul Elementary School, makanya kesempatan masuk Seoul Elementar School pun semakin kecil tiap tahunnya. Dan orang beruntunglah yang bisa mendapatkan bangku di Seoul Elementary School.

Dan hari ini adalah upacara penyambutan murid baru sekaligus upacara pembuka tahun ajaran baru. Seluruh murid, guru, dan karyawan bekumpul di lapangan Seoul yang luas. Lee Soo Man, selaku kepala sekolah Seoul Elementary School maju kedepan mimbar dan memberikan pidato yang lebih dikenal dengan Pidato-berkepanjangan-Soo-Man. Semua langsung berdecak kesal dan mengeluh kecewa ketika Soo Man berdiri di mimbar. _Yeah_, selama dua jam kedepan mereka akan berdiri di lapangan berpanas-panasan dan menyumpah serapahi Soo Man dalam hati.

Lee Donghae, seorang _namja_ kecil murid kelas satu yang kini sedang sibuk membersihkan peluh yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Sinar matahari yang terik, hawa panas, dan juga udara yang pengap—karena jumlah Seoul Elementary School yang begitu banyak—membuat dirinya merasa panas.

"Aduh, Hae, kelingatnya banyak cekali." Seorang _namja_ yang berwajah cukup manis yang baris di sebelah Donghae menghapus buliran keringat Donghae dengan sapu tangan bermotif monyet nya. Donghae tersenyum pada _namja_ itu lalu mencubit pipinya lembut.

"_Gomawo_, Hyukkie," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum. Sementara _namja_ manis bernama Hyukkie yang bernama asilnya Lee Hyukjae—namun sering juga dipanggil Eunhyuk—menundukan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di kedua belah pipinya. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika melihat senyuman maut Donghae.

"Aish, Hyukkie imut!" Donghae makin gencar mencubit pipi Eunhyuk sehingga membuat pipi Eunhyuk memerah akibat Donghae.

"Hae, sakit!" pekik Eunhyuk. Donghae nyengir tidak bersalah.

"_Mianhae_, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk mem_pout_ 'kan bibirnya lalu menaruh sapu tangan bermotif monyet nya ke dalam saku seragam sekolahnya.

"Ukh, panas! Hae kepanasan!" Donghae mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya, berusaha membuat angin dari kedua tangannya itu agar wajahnya tidak terasa panas lagi.

"Hyukkie juga," keluh Eunhyuk sambil membuka dua kancing atas baju seragamnya, memperlihatkan dada kecil dan putih Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Hyukkie, kenapa buka baju?" tanya Donghae kaget melihat Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk tidak buka baju, Cuma buka dua kancing caja," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ish, jangan dibuka, Hyukkie," gerutu Donghae sambil mengancingkan kembali kancing baju Eunhyuk.

"_Wae_?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh melihat dada Hyukkie celain Hae!" kata Donghae tegas.

"Tapi, panas, Hae~" rengek Eunhyuk sambil berusaha membuka kancing bajunya lagi namun tangannya segera ditahan Donghae.

"Hae~~" rengek Eunhyuk sambil memasang _puppy__eyes__no__jutsu_ andalannya. Donghae menelan ludahnya, ia dilanda dilema sekarang. Ia tidak mau seseorang melihat dada Eunhyuk yang menurutnya—ehem—seksi lalu merebut Eunhyuk-nya dari nya, tapi ia juga tidak tahan dengan _puppy__eyes_ nya Eunhyuk. Lihatlah wajah Eunhyuk sekarang, wajahnya memerah dan penuh peluh karena panas dan memasang ekspresi memohon yang membuat jantung Donghae berpicu begitu cepat. Ya, ampun Lee Donghae, umurmu masih enam tahun saja sudah merasakan hal seperti ini. _Author_ saja baru mengalaminya pas kelas 6 SD. Oke, curhatan tidak diterima disini.

"Ukh, Hae nyebelin!" Eunhyuk membuang mukanya, tidak mau menatap wajah-tampan-Lee-Donghae.

"Hyukkie, malah?" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. Namun Eunhyuk menjauhkan diri dari Donghae.

_Fyuuh~~_

Eunhyuk merasakan sebuah tiupan di tengkuk lehernya. Ia melirik ke arah Donghae yang sedang meniup-niup lehernya, mungkin maksudnya membuat Eunhyuk tidak kepanasan.

"Hae, geli~~"

_Fyuuuh_~~

"Hae, hentikan, geli..."

Donghae menulikan telinganya dan makin gencar meniup Eunhyuk (?). Eunhyuk terkikik geli dan berusaha menjauhkan Donghae darinya.

"_Arraseo_Hyuk, tidak malah cama Hae, hentikan dong~"

Medengar pengampunan dari Eunhyuk, Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Cudah tidak panas lagi 'kan, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae.

_Ding__dong_, Donghae. Eunhyuk malah merasa semakin panas kalau kau menunjukan senyuman maut mu itu. Tapi, Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Donghae. Sementara Donghae? Oh, ia cukup bangga karena ia nekat melakukan hal itu. Ah, kalau saja ia menyadari kalau itu adalah salah satu tindakan mesum, pasti dia makin bangga ya?

.

.

.

"Masih ada satu jam lagi sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Kalian tetaplah di kelas dan bermain sepuasnya. Ingat! Tetap di kelas sampai bel berbunyi! _Arraseo_? _Soesaengnim_ ada urusan sebentar," kata Leeteuk _soesaengnim_ dengan ekspresi setengah galak, setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas I-B—kelas Eunhyuk dan Donghae—.

"Hae, main yuk! Tuh, yang lain pada main lempal keltas di depan kelas," kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk segerombolan anak laki-laki yang ada di depan kelas.

"Ehmm... malas ah," tolak Donghae.

"Telus main apa dong?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kita pelhatikan caja olang-olang yang ada di kelas," jawab Donghae.

"He? Tidak kah itu membocankan?"

"Tidak. Hei, lihat tuh, ada _namja_ manis!" seru Donghae sambil menunjuk seorang _namja_ berambut pirang yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya. Wajahnya manis dan cantik, persis perempuan. Bibirnya juga sangat merah, menggoda.

"Jadi Hyukkie tidak manis?" Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"_Ani_, jangan cembulu Hyukkie. Hyukkie yang paling manis," rayu Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Lee Donghae!" Donghae nyengir sambil membantu Eunhyuk merapikan rambutnya kembali. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap kedua orang _namja_ yang tengah berpelukan.

"Omoo~ lihat Hyuk, ada _telletubbies_ lagi pelukan~" kata Donghae.

"Iya, Hae. Hyuk lihat. Hyuk juga mau dipeluk," Hyuk memandang iri YunJae _couple_ itu.

"Ya cudah, cini Hae peluk." Donghae merentangkan tangannya, bersiap memeluk Eunhyuk.

"_Mwo?__Andwae_! Hae kalo meluk cuka tidak mau dilepas," tolak Eunhyuk sambil menjauhkan diri dari Donghae.

"Cini Hae peluk~" Donghae mendekatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk terus menjauhkan diri.

"_Andwae!_"

"Ciniiii~~"

"Huwaaaa!" Eunhyuk berlari menjauhi Donghae. Kebalikan dari Eunhyuk, Donghae malah berlari mengejar Eunhyuk.

"Hyukjae, Hae datang memelukmu~~"

"_Umma!__Appa!_Cungmin _hyung_! Tolong Hyukkie!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Hampir sebagian orang di kelas memperhatikan mereka. _Well_, siapa yang tidak memperhatikan kalau mereka kejar-kejaran sambil teriak tidak jelas?

"Lihat Kevin, ada yang sedang lomba lari," seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan dan berambut hitam menepuk teman sebangkunya yang sedang menggambar. Mau tak mau, teman sebangkunya itu menghentikan aktivitas menggambarnya dan mencari orang yang dimaksud oleh _namja_ tampan itu.

"Mana?" tanya _namja_ yang dipanggil Kevin itu.

"Itu." _Namja_ tampan itu menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang kejar-kejaran.

"Ooh, kau dukung siapa Eli? Kevin mau dukung _namja_ tampan itu," kata Kevin sambil menunjuk Donghae. Eli—_namja_ tampan tadi—mengerutkan keningnya. '_Lebih__tampanan__mana__sama__aku?_' batin Eli kesal.

"Ya sudah, aku dukung _namja_ manis yang dikejar _namja_ yang kau bilang tampan itu," kata Eli sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Ih, masih lebih manis Kevin!" kata Kevin sambil memasang tampang kesal yang justru menciptakan tampang _aegyo_.

Oke, tinggalkan _couple_ ini dulu. Bisa dibahas di _chapter_ selanjutnya. Kembali ke HaeHyuk.

Eunhyuk sudah berlari mengelilingi kelas yang lumayan luas itu. Lama-lama ia lelah juga. Dan ia juga tidak sadar kalau tali sepatunya lepas, dan ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menginjaknya, lalu...

_BRUAGH_!

"Huwaaaaaaaa!"

Bimsalabim abrakadabra! Lee Hyukjae menangis! Seluruh kelas menghentikan aktivitas awal mereka dan memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang menangis.

"Hyukkie, _gwaenchanayo_?" Donghae langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memasang tampang khawatir.

"Cakit Hae! Huweee! Lutut Hyuk cakit!" rengek Eunhyuk. Donghae langsung memeriksa lutut Eunhyuk yang membiru.

"Panggil _soesaengnim_!" saran seorang teman sekelas mereka.

"Bawa ke UKS!" saran seorang lagi.

Donghae panik. _Yeah_, teman yang lain tidak membantu kecuali melihat dan memberikan saran. Tidak membantu memanggil guru atau lainnya. Akhirnya Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk di punggungnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana?" tanya seorang _namja_yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu.

"UKS," jawab Donghae lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas I-B.

.

.

.

"Huks... huks... Hae, cakit," isak Eunhyuk.

"Cebental ya, Hyuk, Hae lagi cali UKS nya nih," kata Donghae. Donghae sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu dimana letak ruang UKS. Jangankan UKS, toilet saja tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanya ruang kelasnya saja.

"Ah, _annyeong_!" Donghae menyapa seorang _namja_ berbaju putih yang berada tidak jauh di depannya.

"_Annyeong_, _omo_! Temanmu kenapa?" tanya _namja_ itu menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang terisak.

"Aku Lee Donghae dali kelas I-B, ini temanku Eunhyuk. Dia teljatuh tadi dan dia bilang lututnya cakit, _ahjumma_ mau membeli tahu dimana letak UKS?" tanya Donghae. _Namja_ itu tersenyum. '_Bahkan__anak__kecil__pun__mengira__aku__seorang__yeojya_,' pikirnya.

"Kebetulan aku akan kesana. Sini, biar kugendong temanmu." _Namja_ itu mengambil Eunhyuk dari gendongan Donghae lalu menggendong Eunhyuk dipunggungnya. Donghae dapat membaca tulisan di _name__tag_ _namja_ itu. Kim Kibum.

Mereka bertiga berjalan sampai di sebuah ruanga yang terletak di dekat tangga. Ruangan kecil berwarna serba putih dan berbau obat-obatan. Kibum mendudukan Eunhyuk di kasur lalu berjalan mengambil kotak P3K. Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"_Mianhae_, Hyukkie, ini cemua calah Hae," kata Donghae.

"_Ani_, ini bukan calah Hae."

"Tapi, kalau caja Hae tidak mengejal Hyukkie, Hyukkie pasti—" Donghae tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia malah menangis. Menangis dengan agak keras, membuat Kibum yang kembali dengan kotak P3K heran dengan Donghae yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Cup, cup, cup, kenapa menangis Donghae-ah? Bukankah Eunhyuk-ah yang terluka?" tanya Kibum sambil memeriksa lutut Eunhyuk.

"Donghae itu cengeng, _ahjumma_," jawab Eunhyuk sambil nyengir. Tampaknya dia sudah melupakan rasa sakitnya. Donghae hanya diam sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Hem, hanya memar saja kok, tapi Eunhyuk-ah jangan berlari dulu untuk sementara waktu, _arra_?" kata Kibum. Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kuberi kompres lututmu agar cepat sembuh, untuk sementara waktu kau disini dulu. Aku akan minta laporkan ke wali kelas kalian, Donghae jaga Eunhyuk-ah, _ne_?" kata Kibum sambil menaruh kompres di lutut kanan Eunhyuk. Donghae mengagguk pelan tanda meng-iya-kan permintaan Kibum. Kibum tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk berdua di UKS.

"Cakit, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "_Ani_, lacanya dingin."

"Hyukkie, _mianhae_," ucap Donghae sambil membelai helaian rambut pirang Eunhyuk.

"Ini bukan calah Hae. 'Kan cudah Hyukkie bilang, ini calah Hyuk kalena Hyuk tidak hati-hati," kata Eunhyuk.

"Hiks... tapi... tapi..."

"Ih, Hae cengeng, maca gitu aja nangis," kata Eunhyuk dengan nada mengejek. Donghae dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

"Tadi Hyukkie juga nangis kok! Hyukkie juga cengeng!" kata Donghae tak mau kalah.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "_Gomawo_, Hae cudah mau membawa Hyuk ke UKS. Hyukkie cayang Hae," kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang merona.

"_Nado_, Hae juga cayang Hyukkie." Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk lalu mengecup pelan kening Eunhyuk, lalu senyum _evil_ terpampang di wajahnya.

"Wajah Hyukkie memelah, hahaha! Imut cekali!" Donghae mencubiti pipi tembam Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Lee Donghae!"

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Yuhuuuuu~~

HaeHyuk hadir! Huehehe, ada yang _req_ HaeHyuk dan kebetulan saya juga lagi _mood_ buat HaeHyuk. _Mian_ kalo gaje, bikinnya aja malem-malem pas lagi belajar Bhs. Sunda *parah

Rate nya naik jadi T ya, mengingat ini adalah _couple_ paling _pervert_ *di _death__glare_ HaeHyuk

Oh ya, buat Kyuhyun, maunya MinKyu apa KyuMin? *Salut deh sama Kyu, bisa punya 2Min yang saya suka #plak #gapeduli

Ada yang minta KyuMin ada juga yang minta MinKyu, _review_ buat kasih pendapat ya, yang paling banyak yang dipilih. Ngga lucu 'kan kalau Kyu nanti selingkuh.

Terus _chapter_depan _pair_ nya apa nih? Sumpah saya pusing. Banyak banget _pair_ yang saya suka. _Pair_ nya harus YAOI ya, kalo engga saya ogah bikinnya #plak

**Balasan Review, makasih ya yang udah review *nebarin kolornya Minwoo* Ini dia :**

Diitactorlove : Hyaa, gomawo udah mau baca dan review *peluk balik* tentang KyuMin, aku mau nanya, bagusnya KyuMin atau MinKyu?

Fujoshi103 : Gomawo udah mau baca dan review SiBum? Ada dong, 'kan lope abang Kibum dan Siwon polepel #plak tapi chapter berapa, tunggu aja ya ^^

Park Hyo Ra : Gomawo udah mau baca dan review MinKyu ya? Maunya MinKyu atau KyuMin nih? #galau

Minwoochoi : Gomawo udah mau baca dan review Oke, sip, tapi ngga janji semua nya ya~ ;)

Hyemin puny Yesung : Gomawo udah mau baca dan review YeWook? Boleh juga tuh, aku pertimbangkan dulu ya, bisa aja chap depan YeWook, gomawo buat ide nya ^^

choisky13 and rahaelxx : Gomawo udah mau baca dan review nih, udah ku bikin HaeHyuk nya~ bagus gak? Gaje yah? #mundung HaeHyuk forever! Singkirkan Yoona, Yuri, dkk! #plak

loppyloppy : Gomawo udah mau baca dan review ZhouRy? Mungkin kapan-kapan, aku belum terlalu mendalami si Koala #dicincangMimige

Ppyong!

Regards,

Ultimate Seme Yayaoi


	3. YeWook series

_**Seoul Elementary School**_

_**Disclaimer © This story is mine**_

_**All cast in here is God's and they own them self.**_

_**But... CHANGMIN AND JO YOUNGMIN FOREVER MINE #digaplok**_

_**Rating**_

_**T (bisa berubah sesuka jidat saya)**_

_**Genre**_

_**Romance, friendship ngga kelihatan, Humor sedikit, Garing lah~**_

_**Warning!**_

_**Boys Love/Yaoi/MxM/Or something like that, Gajeness, Typo(s), OOC, AU**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like it? I allowed you to leave, now. I mean it. Really.**_

_**.**_

_**The rest of you, Enjoy this gaje fict!**_

_**.**_

_**This fict is dedicated for :**_

Diitactorlove, Hyemin puny Yesung

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Upacara Penyambutan Murid Baru dan Tahun Ajaran Baru selesai."

Dan bagaikan menyambut adzan berbuka puasa, murid Seoul Elementary School menghembuskan nafas lega ketika mendengarkan pengumuman itu. Yah, setelah hampir dua jam lebih mereka dijemur di lapangan luas Seoul Elementary School dan dipaksa mendengarkan pidato tak jelas kepala sekolah mereka, akhirnya mereka bisa mendinginkan badan di ruang kelas mereka yang ber-_AC_. Anak-anak kelas VI-A berlari ke ruang kelas mereka, ingin cepat-cepat mendinginkan diri.

Kelas VI-A adalah kelas unggulan di antara kelas VI Seoul Elementary School. Kelas anak-anak berbakat dan memiliki orang tua yang punya peranan penting di sekolah ini. Misalkan saja, Kim Jongwoon—atau nama panggilannya Yesung—murid bermata sipit dan berwajah lonjong ini mempunyai suara yang amat sangat indah, sudah banyak kompetisi menyanyi yang ia menangkan, dan ayahnya adalah salah seorang pejabat di pemerintahan Korea Selatan yang menyumbang dana dalam jumlah besar untuk sekolah, sedangkan ibu Yesung adalah artis papan atas Korea Selatan dengan _title_ lulusan Seoul Elementary School, membuat semua orang mendaftarkan anaknya Di Seoul Elementary School berharap anaknya bisa menjadi artis seperti ibu nya Yesung.

Kembali ke kelas VI-A, dimana Yesung sedang memandang bosan keluar jendela. Ya, bosan, sudah tiga puluh menit yang lalu wali kelas mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas dan mereka bebas melakukan apa saja asal itu masih di dalam kelas sampai bel berbunyi, dan tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa Yesung lakukan selain melamun.

"Kenapa melamun, _hyung_?" tanya _namja_ tampan bermata bulat seperti anak anjing yang duduk di belakang tempat duduk Yesung. Yesung melirik sebentar _namja_ itu lalu kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

"Kau tahulah, bosan. Tak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan," jawab Yesung.

"Kenapa tidak lompat dari atap sekolah saja?" kata si _namja_ bermata anjing itu asal.

"Lucu sekali, Hyunjoong-ah, kenapa tidak kau coba saja duluan?" Yesung mendelik pada _namja_ bernama Hyunjoong itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_, makanya kalau ke sekolah itu bawa ponsel," kata Hyunjoong sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berwarna putih dengan corak bintang.

"Malas, lagipula aku bukan dirimu yang punya Youngsaeng untuk diajak sms-an," kata Yesung. Hyunjoong terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Makanya cari pacar _hyung_, aku yakin ponsel mu tidak akan terbengkalai seperti sekarang kalau kau mempunyai pacar." Hyunjoong menatap jenaka Yesung, yang dibalas oleh hembusan nafas kesal oleh Yesung. Yesung memperhatikan kelasnya sebentar, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hyunjoong.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar, habis bosan di kelas," jawab Yesung lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Hyunjoong mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali fokus pada ponsel nya dan mengirim pesan ke _namjachingu_ nya dari kelas sebelah, Heo Youngsaeng.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, tujuannya adalah atap sekolah. Tempat dia biasa tidur atau hanya sekedar melepaskan penat saja. Tiba-tiba Yesung melihat seorang _namja_ kecil yang celingak-celinguk sendirian di koridor. Penasaran, Yesung menghampiri _namja_ kecil itu.

"_Annyeong_, kau sedang apa?" tanya Yesung. Tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa wajah _namja _kecil itu amat sangat manis, membuat Yesung sempat terpana.

"Wookie cedang cari dimana toilet, Wookie mau buang air, _hyung_ tahu dimana toilet?" tanya _namja_ kecil itu.

"Toilet? Ah, kau anak baru sih, jadi belum tahu jalan. Sini, _hyung _antar." Yesung menggenggam tangan mungil_ namja_ itu lalu berjalan menuju toilet.

"Nama _hyung_ ciapa?" tanya _namja_ kecil itu.

"Kim Jongwoon, tapi panggil saja aku Yesung _hyung_, _ne_? Kalau kau, siapa namamu anak manis?" tanya Yesung pada _namja_ kecil itu. _Namja_ kecil itu sedikit menunduk, guna menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya karena dipuji Yesung manis.

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_, tapi panggilnya Wookie caja," kata Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Geli juga mendengar Ryeowook yang cadel 's'.

Ketika sampai di toilet, Ryeowook langsung cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam bilik terdekat dan melaksanakan 'panggilan alam'nya. Yesung tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju wastafel, sekedar mencuci tangan.

"Hah~ leganya~" Ryeowook keluar dari bilik kamar mandi lalu mencuci tangan di wastafel. Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook dari atas sampai bawah. Wajah Ryeowook memang tergolong amat sangat manis, lihat saja pipinya yang tirus, bulu matanya yang lentik, dan bibirnya yang tipis namun merah menggoda. Badannya juga mungil, menambah kadar kemanisannya. _But, wait_... resleting celana Ryeowook belum tertutup! Ya, Yesung! Kenapa kau memperhatikan sampai resleting celana hah?

"Wookie, resletingmu belum tertutup," kata Yesung. Ryeowook yang sedang mengeringkan tangannya di mesin pengering tangan langsung melihat ke arah bawah tubuhnya.

"Eoh? Hwa! _Hyung_ jangan lihat! Wookie malu!" Ryeowook cepat-cepat memutar balikan tubuhnya, menutupi wajahnya. Aneh sekali, kalau dia malu seharusnya dia cepat-cepat mengancingkan resletingnya 'kan? Dasar bocah.

"Wookie, _hyung_ tidak melihatnya kok—yah, sedikit—lebih baik kau mengancingkan resletingmu dari pada menutupi wajahmu seperti itu," kata Yesung.

Ryeowook cepat-cepat menaikkan resleting celananya tapi...

"Eh? Kok tidak bica naik?"

Ryeowook menarik-narik kancing resletingnya ke atas. Tapi, tetap saja tidak mau naik. Ryeowook membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Yesung.

"Yecung _hyung_, _otthokae_? Recletingnya rucak~" Ryeowook memasang tampang paniknya. Membuat Yesung menelan ludahnya susah payah. _Yeah_, bayangkan saja seorang _namja_ kecil berwajah amat sangat manis menunjukan ekspresi panik yang malah terlihat imut sambil memegangi resleting celananya, terlihat seperti minta... yah... 'kau tahu apa'. Yesung bahkan bisa melihat gambar seekor panda berwarna hijau di bagian resleting yang terbuka itu.

"Ehem!" Yesung berdehem, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kotornya. Yesung sudah kelas enam, maklum saja kalau pikirannya sudah mulai menyeleweng, ditambah, Yesung sebenarnya termasuk orang yang mesum.

"Yecung _hyung_, _otthokae_? Jangan memelototi Wookie ceperti itu, ceperti mau memakan Wookie, Wookie jadi takut," kata Ryeowook. Yesung tersentak. Jadi dari tadi dia memandang lapar Ryeowook? Sadarlah Kim Jongwoon, dia masih kelas satu!

"Emmh, si-sini... _hyung_ bantu." Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, lalu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Ryeowook.

_Gulp!_

_Oh my_, sekarang Yesung bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Ryeowook yang sangat manis. _Omona_! Bibirnya itu! Merah sekali! Dan matanya, hitam kelam! Bulu matanya sangat lentik, seperti yang dimiliki para _yeojya_. Pipinya tirus dan kulitnya seputih porselen. Dan Yesung seratus persen yakin kalau pipinya sangatlah lembut.

"_Hyung_, berhenti menatap Wookie ceperti itu," kata Ryeowook memasang ekspresi takutnya. Membuat Yesung kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ah, _mi-mian_." Yesung melirik ke arah bawah tubuh Wookie. _Blush_! Merah sudah wajah lonjong itu. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan segala pikiran kotor yang sempat menghampiri otaknya dua kali.

"A-ah, te-ternyata ada benang yang menyangkut, makanya tidak bisa dinaikkan," kata Yesung dengan sedikit tergagap. Ia memutuskan tali itu dan melepaskannya dari kancing resleting Ryeowook. Lalu cepat-cepat ia naikkan resleting itu agar pikiran kotor tak mendatangi otaknya lagi. Yah, bagaimana pun juga, _fict _ini bukan _rate_ M.

"Nah!" seru Yesung cepat sambil berdiri lalu pura-pura merapikan kerah bajunya.

"_Gomawo_, Yecung _hyung_ baik!" Ryeowook menunjukan senyuman malaikatnya, membuat Yesung terpana.

'_Omona! Neomu kyeopta!_' batin Yesung seraya menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Ryeowook saat itu juga.

"A-ah, sudah ya, Wookie hafal jalan kembali ke kelas 'kan?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook diam tak menjawab, melainkan menatap Yesung dengan mata hitam kelamnya.

"Wookie?"

"Wo-wookie lupa," jawab Ryeowook pelan. Yesung menghela nafas pelan.

"Ya sudah, _hyung_ antar, Wookie kelas berapa?" tanya Yesung.

"I-A."

"_Kajja_." Yesung meraih tangan mungil Ryeowook lalu menggandengnya. Ryeowook merasakan pipinya memanas saat Yesung menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Ada perasaan asing yang menyeruak ke hatinya. Perasaan yang amat berbeda saat bersama _Appa, Umma, _ataupun _hyung_ nya sendiri. Perasaan yang membuatnya terasa terlindungi dan aman, perasaan yang terasa hangat.

Yesung sendiri tak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya sedari tadi. Yah, sejak dia membetulkan resleting celana Ryeowook sih. Entahlah, seharusnya Yesung tak usah memusingkan hal itu, toh Ryeowook juga _namja_ sepertinya dan juga Ryeowook masih kecil, seharusnya dia bersikap biasa saja tak usah panik seperti ini. Tapi, debaran jantungnya, selalu berdetak cepat setiap kali ia menyentuh Ryeowook.

Kedua insan itu berjalan bergandengan dengan diam. Tak ada yang bicara. Sama-sama asyik dengan dunia nya sendiri. Yesung masih berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya, sedangkan Ryeowook sibuk melihat-lihat apapun yang mereka lalui.

'_Loh? Kenapa sudah sampai di kelas II-B? Aish, terlewat!_' Yesung merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena terlalu sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya sehingga tidak menjadari kalau ruang kelas I-A sudah terlewat.

"Nah, ini ruang kelas Wookie 'kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu menatap Yesung dengan manik hitam kelamnya.

"_Gomawo_." Ryeowook kembali tersenyum manis. Membuat jantung Yesung makin berdetak cepat.

"Aish, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa aku jantungan," gumam Yesung hiperbola. Hanya hal seperti itu tidak membuat kita kena serangan jantung, Yesung.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut, _hyung_?" Yesung menggeleng.

"_Ani_, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," jawab Yesung. Hyunjoong mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok ya, _hyung_, pai pai~" Hyunjoong menarik tangan Youngsaeng sambil melambai pada Yesung dan memasuki mobil _porsche_ keluaran terbaru.

"Hah~ sekarang apa coba? Aku tak bawa ponsel dan Kangin _hyung_ belum juga menjemputku. Menyebalkan sekali orang satu itu," gerutu Yesung sambil kesal. Karena bosan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, kalau Kangin _hyung_ masih belum menjemputnya, ia memutuskan untuk pulang naik _bus_ saja.

Yesung melihat beberapa orang yang sedang main di lapangan basket. Entah itu benar-benar main basket, main kejar-kejaran, ataupun menyendiri di bawah pohon yang berada pinggir lapangan. Tunggu, sepertinya Yesung mengenal orang yang menyendiri di bawah pohon itu.

"Wookie?"

Ya, wajah manis dan tubuh mungil itu, itu Ryeowook. Yesung mendekati Ryeowook yang duduk di bawah pohon itu.

"Wookie," panggil Yesung. Ryeowook mendongak, wajahnya langsung berbinar melihat Yesung.

"Yecung _hyung_!" pekiknya senang.

"Belum pulang?" Yesung menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "_Umma_ belum jemput." Ryeowook mempout kan bibirnya imut. "_Hyung_ cendiri? Kenapa macih dicini?"

"_Hyung_ ku belum menjemput," jawab Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Dan keduanya pun terdiam. Yesung terdiam memperhatikan Ryeowook sedangkan Ryeowook asik melihat anak-anak bermain basket.

'_Matanya bulat dan hitam kelam, indah dan menenangkan. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya merah merekah, menggoda. Dan pipinya tirus. Oh, manis sekali dia, aku benar-benar tak tahan. Aish, jantungku berdebar lagi,_' batin Yesung sambil memegangi dadanya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa memegangi dada _hyung_ ceperti itu? _Hyung_ cakit?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"_A-ani_." Yesung menggelengkan kepala besarnya pelan, lalu menatap Ryeowook yang kebetulan juga menatapnya. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi saling menatap.

_Deg, deg, deg, deg_. Jantung Yesung seakan berpacu begitu cepat. Ia bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di bola mata kelam Ryeowook. Yesung tidak tahan. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook lalu...

_Chu~_

Yesung mencium pipi Ryeowook! Astaga! Biar kuperjelas biar tambah heboh! _**YESUNG MENCIUM PIPI RYEOWOOK**_**!**

Yesung cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ryeowook lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ukh, wajah Yesung benar-benar memerah sekarang. Tak menyangka kalau dia nekat melakukan hal itu. Mencium anak kelas satu yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi? _Omo_, Yesung, kurasa kau harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter jiwa. Ya! Siapa itu yang melemparkanku kulit kacang?

Ryeowook memegang pipinya yang dicium Yesung tadi. Wajahnya terasa panas, tapi ia senang. Sangat senang. Entah kenapa Ryeowook mendapatkan dorongan dari hatinya untuk membalas perlakukan Yesung.

"_Hyung_." Ryeowook menepuk pundak Yesung. Yesung diam tak merespon Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_~" kali ini Ryeowook memanggil dengan nada merajuk. Yesung tetap tak merespon. Yesung mengira kalau Ryeowook akan marah karena dia tiba-tiba saja menciumnya, lalu Ryeowook akan mengadu pada ibunya, dan ibu Ryeowook akan melapor pada polisi lalu setelah itu Yesung dihakimi dan melalui proses persidangan yang sangat rumit sampai akhirnya ia dipenjara karena telah mencium anak kelas satu. Oke, pikiran Yesung ini hiperbola.

"Yecung _hyung_." Yesung mengalah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Ryeowook.

"Wookie, _hyung_ minta ma—"

_Chu~_

Yesung membelalakan matanya kaget. Lebih kaget dari pada ketika ia mencium pipi Ryeowook tadi. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Ryeoook menciumnya, tepat di bibir. _**RYEOWOOK MENCIUM YESUNG TEPAT DI BIBIR**_. Walau hanya sekilas tetap saja mengagetkan untuk Yesung. Mungkin bagi Ryeowook ini biasa saja, hei, dia masih umur enam tahun dan tak mengerti kalau hal ini sebetulnya hal yang sakral tapi untuk Yesung ciuman ini sangat berarti untuknya.

"Wo-wookie kenapa menciumku?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum _innocent_.

"Membalas ciuman _hyung_ yang tadi," jawab Ryeowook. Aish, Ryeowook, lihat gara-gara perkataanmu tadi Yesung jadi salah tingkah.

"A-ah, _mi-mian _soal ciuman tadi, _hyung_ tadi tidak sengaja. Lupakan saja, _ne_?" air wajah Ryeowook berubah ketika mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"Jadi _hyung_ tidak cuka kalau cium Wookie? _Hyung_ benci Wookie?" Ryeowook mulai terisak dan tak lama kemudian menangis. Nah loh, Yesung, anak orang dibikin nangis!

"_A-ani_, bukan itu maksud _hyung_, tapi... aish, Wookie jangan menangis lagi ya? _Uljjima_..." Yesung berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Huweee!" Ryeowook menangis makin jadi. Suaranya yang melengking membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di dekat situ, walau tidak banyak sih.

Yesung panik. Ya iyalah panik, dia yang jadi idola sekolah masa menangisi anak kelas satu? Kalau nanti di mading ada berita seperti ini 'Kim Jongwoon sang idola dari kelas VI-A menangisi seorang anak kelas satu dari kelas I-A' sama sekali tidak lucu 'kan? Dan sialnya, tak jauh dari mereka ada salah satu anggota dari klub berita, Jung Jessica.

"Sssh... _uljjima_, Wookie, berhentilah menangis, _hyung_ tidak membenci Wookie kok," Yesung semakin panik ketika Jessica menatap mereka terus dengan tatapan curiga. Jangan sampai ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret mereka.

Ryeowook masih saja menangis. Yesung panik. Oke, masih ada satu cara agar suara melengking Ryeowook tidak terdengar, tapi Yesung tidak yakin dengan caranya ini. Ah, disana Jessica sudah mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas nya. Yesung tidak punya pilihan lain.

_Cup~_

Cukup satu ciuman membuat tangisan Ryeowook berhenti dan juga membuat semua orang disitu terkaget-kaget, termasuk Jessica.

Jessica tampak menjatuhkan ponselnya hingga ponselnya rusak. Ia terlalu terbius dengan pemandangan yang tak jauh darinya, matanya melotot seakan-akan mau lepas dari tempatnya, mulutnya menganga lebar, dan wajahnya pucat. Ekspresi kaget ala Jung Jessica lah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dia berlari menjauhi pasangan YeWook itu, meberitahukan semua orang kalau Yesung mencium Ryeowook tanpa bukti yang jelas.

Oke, _back to our cute couple_.

Yesung melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Ryeowook, lalu menatap manik kelam Ryeowook yang berair.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_ salah bicara. _Hyung_ sayang Wookie," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook terdiam, terpana oleh senyuman Yesung sedangkan Yesung menghilangkan jejak air mata di pipi Ryeowook. Ah, dia menyentuh pipi tirus Ryeowook. Ternyata lebih halus dari dugaannya. Jemari Yesung terus bermain di pipi Ryeowook.

"_Saranghae_." Yesung tidak tahu ia dapat keberanian dari mana mengatakan kata itu, kata-kata itu terlepas begitu saja, tapi hatinya merasa lega dan senang karena telah menyatakan perasaannya. Ya, setelah pendekripsian panjang _author_ kalian tentu tahu 'kan kalau Yesung menyukai—ah, lebih tepatnya mencintai Ryeowook. Memang terlalu cepat untuk anak seumuran dia mengerti cinta, tapi bukankah cinta tak mengenal umur?

"_Nado_, Wookie juga cayang _hyung_." Ryeowook ikut tersenyum. Bibir tipis itu melengkungkan senyum yang sangat indah, membuat Yesung tak dapat menahan diri untuk mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"Ya! _Hyung_, _appo_..." Ryeowook mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah. Yesung nyengir kuda.

"_Mian_, besok saat istirahat _hyung_ ke kelas mu, kita makan siang bareng, _ne_?"

"_Ne_!" Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya senang. "Ah, itu _Umma_! _Umma_!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada wanita paruh baya yang membalas melambaikan tangannya.

"Wookie pulang dulu ya, _hyung_," kata Ryeowook. Yesung mengangguk.

"_Ne, _hati-hati di jalan," ucap Yesung. Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah ibu nya, tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berjalan kembali ke arah Yesung.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Yesung heran melihat Ryeowook malah kembali.

"Wookie lupa cecuatu."

"Apa?"

_Cup~_

"Ciuman celamat jalan. _Umma_ cering melakukannya pada Wookie. Pai pai, _hyung_~" Ryeowook berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang terdiam sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang dicium Ryeowook tadi. Aish, Yesung, kau 'kan tipe _seme_ masa' hanya karena pipimu dicium begitu kau cengo seperti itu? Sebagai seseorang bertipe _seme_ aku kecewa padamu. Oke, lupakan.

Dalam hati, Yesung berjanji, untuk membalas ciuman Ryeowook tadi, dan senyum _evil_ pun terlukis di wajah tampannya.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N :

Hoya! Chapter kali ini YeWook dan HyunSaeng nyempil-nyempil. Kkk~ _mian _kalo gaje dan tidak seru seperti _chapter_ sebelumnya.

Maaf _update_ nya lama, saya bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutan saya sejak SD bernama UAS dan terpaksa vakum dari dunia maya selama seminggu (-.-) _mianhae_. Dan chapter ini masih rate T. Bukan karena pair nya _pervert_ tapi emang saya nya _pervert_ #plak

Oh ya, _chapter_ depan itu KyuMin. _Mianhae_ buat yang minta MinKyu, soalnya banyak yang milih KyuMin, _jeongmal mianhe_. _But keep read this fict, okay?_ Saya benar-benar berterima kasih yang sudah mau _review_ dan mau _voting_. Buat _chapter_ depan saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak mengecewakan, apalagi yang udah saya kecewakan duluan.

Tapi tenang buat MinKyu _shipper_. Berhubung saya juga seorang MinKyu _shipper_ saya akan buat _fict_ khusus MinKyu. Tunggu tanggal main nya #plak

Terima kasih yang udah bilang fict ini ngegemesin. Saya juga tidak kalah ngegemesin #plak #ganyambung

Oh ya, Kevin dan Eli itu dari U-KISS maklum lah saya 'kan KISSME. Kkk~ dan buat SiBum, HanChul _and the other couple_ akan saya masukan kedalam kotak _request_. Entah kapan dibuat, tapi sabarlah menunggu ;)

_Thanks for the review, i love you guys so much_ :*

_**Ppyong!**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Ultimate Seme Yayaoi**_


	4. KyuMin Series Part 1

_**Seoul Elementary School**_

_**Disclaimer © This story is mine**_

_**All cast in here is God's and they own them self.**_

_**But... CHANGMIN AND JO YOUNGMIN FOREVER MINE #digaplok**_

_**Rating**_

_**K+ (bisa berubah sesuka jidat saya)**_

_**Genre**_

_**Romance, friendship ngga kelihatan, Humor sedikit, Garing lah~**_

_**Warning!**_

_**Boys Love/Yaoi/MxM/Or something like that, Gajeness, Typo(s), OOC, AU**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like it? I allowed you to leave, now. I mean it. Really.**_

_**.**_

_**The rest of you, Enjoy this gaje fict!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lee Sungmin. Seorang _namja_ kecil berwajah _aegyo_ yang tepat hari ini menjadi murid kelas lima di sekolah swasta bergengsi se-Korea, _Seoul Elementary School_. Sungmin sesekali tersenyum kalau ada murid yang menyapanya, _well_, Sungmin memang cukup populer di sekolahnya. Wajahnya _aegyo_, ia berasal dari keluarga yang berada, dan dia juga mempunyai kemampuan vokal yag lumayan. Oh, jangan lupa Sungmin juga menguasai berbagai macam bela diri, wajar kalau ia memiliki banyak teman di sekolah.

"Minnie!" seseorang memanggil Sungmin dari arah belakang. Sungmin menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Namun, belum sempat Sungmin melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, seseorang menubruk tubuhnya dengan agak keras. Beruntung Sungmin bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, sehinga Sungmin tidak harus mencicipi kerasnya lantai koridor.

"Minnie, aku rindu padamu~"seorang _namja_ manis berambut hitam panjang memeluk Sungmin erat-erat.

"J-Jungwoo... se-sesak..." lirih Sungmin.

"Ah, _mianhae_, aku sangat rindu padamu kau tahu 'kan kalau kita sudah sebulan lebih tak bertemu. Oh ya, kudengar dari ibuku kalau Hyukkie juga bersekolah disini mulah tahun ini, kelas berapa dia?" tanya _namja_ bernama Jungwoo itu antusias.

"Dia kelas I-B, tadi dia ditemani ibu ku kelasnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kelas I-B? Sama seperti adik sepupuku dong, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia itu menyebalkan dan jahil sekali. Aku berharap Hyukkie tidak diusili olehnya." Ekspresi Jungwoo terlihat kesal ketika menceritakan adik sepupunya, Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau lupa kalau adikku juga menyebalkan dan jahil?" kata Sungmin. Jungwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ayo, kita temui Boa dan yang lainnya sebelum bel!" Jungwoo menarik tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam kelas baru Sungmin, V-A.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, _hyung_! Telnyata Hyukkie cekelas cama Hae~" seorang _namja_ kecil manis berambut cokelat menghampiri Sungmin bersama seorang _namja_ kecil lainnya yang berambut hitam.

"Hm? Baguslah, tapi Hyukkie jangan hanya main sama Donghae ya, di kelas Hyukkie 'kan ada banyak teman," kata Sungmin menasehati _namja_ kecil berambut cokelat tadi yang ternyata adalah adiknya Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae atau yang sudah akrab dengannya memanggilnya dengan Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie. Sedangkan _namja_ kecil berambut hitam tadi adalah pasangan-sehidup-semati nya Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae.

Sungmin sengaja mendatangi kelas Eunhyuk, sekedar memeriksa kalau adiknya baik-baik saja. Ibunya langsung berangkat ke kantor setelah mengantarkan Eunhyuk kekelasnya. Disebelah Sungmin ada Jungwoo dan wanita cantik bernama Kwon Boa.

"Mana adik sepupumu? Katanya dia juga kelas I-B?" tanya Boa pada Jungwoo.

"Entahlah, si setan kecil itu memang tidak bisa ditebak keberadaannya," kata Jungwoo. Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Jangwoo.

"_Hyung_, _hyung_, tadi ada teman Hyukkie yang dijahili. Kacihan deh, dia campai mau nangis. Yang menjahilinya wajahnya cepelti cetan, cenyumannya juga mengelikan!" adu Eunhyuk.

"Benal, _hyung_. Anak jahil tadi bukannya minta maaf malah main _game_ di tempat duduknya!" sambung Donghae dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah, mungkin itu dia si Kyuhyun!" seru Jungwoo. "Dia memang jahil. Selama aku mengenalnya, belum pernah aku dengar dia bilang '_mianhae_'," lanjut Jungwoo.

"Kelakukannya sama denganmu," komentar Boa pedas.

"Ya! Apa maksdumu? Aku ini titisan malaikat, dan dia titisan iblis, sama sekali berbeda!" kilah Jungwoo kesal. Boa nyengir tak berdosa pada Jungwoo.

"Menurutku, yang pantas dipanggil iblis itu kau, Boa."

"Apa? Enak saja! Aku cantik begini dibilang iblis!"

"Siapa bilang kau cantik?"

"Ya! Kang Jungwoo!"

Sungmin menghela nafas melihat kedua sahabatnya yang memang jarang akur itu.

"Ya sudah, Hyukkie jangan dekat-dekat dengannya _ne_? Kalau dia menjahilimu, jangan menjahili balik. Lapor saja pada guru, _ne_?"

"_Ne_!" jawab Eunhyuk mantap.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ pergi dulu. Nanti sepulang sekolah tetap dikelas, _hyung_ akan menjemputmu." Sungmin mengacak-acak rambut cokelat dan tebal Eunhyuk.

"Ayo, kita ke lapangan, sebentar lagi bel," kata Sungmin sambil menarik Jungwoo dan Boa yang masih bertengkar.

.

.

.

"Kim _ahjusshi_ lamaaaaa~" keluh Eunhyuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sekolah sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dan sekolah sudah terlihat mulai sepi, hanya terdapat segelintir orang. Saat ini, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sedang duduk di ayunan sekolah yang terdapat di depan sekolah. Teman-teman mereka sudah pulang sejak tadi.

"Sabar, Hyukkie, mungkin Shim _ahjusshi_ ada urusan penting," kata Sungmin.

"Tapi, Hyukkie lapal," keluh Eunhyuk. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Memang, nafsu makan adiknya ini termasuk besar. Sungmin sendiri heran, padahal _Umma_ dan _Appa_ nya tidak ada yang hobi makan, tapi kenapa keluarnya jadi seperti monster makan begini?

"Tapi _hyung_ tak punya makanan. Hyukkie sabar saja ya," kata Sungmin. Eunhyuk makin mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca pertanda bahwa ia akan segera menangis. Sungmin panik sendiri. Eunhyuk itu kalau menangis susah sekali untuk dibujuknya. Sungmin memang mengakui kalao Eunhyuk itu teramat sangat manis, tapi juga menyebalkan seperti sekarang ini.

"Hyukkie lapaaaal~" rengek Eunhyuk dengan suara serak karena hampir menangis.

"Aish, baiklah, baiklah, kita lihat apakah kantin masih buka dan menjual permen dan kue." Sungmin turun dari ayunan lalu menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin sekolah yang tak jauh dari taman bermain.

"Yeiy! Masih ada _ahjusshi_ penjual es krim!" Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke arah _ahjusshi _yang menjual es krim.

"_Ahjusshi_, aku mau _triple ckup_ dengan rasa cokelat, _mint_, dan _vanilla_. _Chococips_ nya yang banyak, kacih pelmen walna-walni yang banyak juga! Tambahin caus cokelat dan ctlobeli!" seru Eunhyuk dengan bahasa cadelnya. _Ahjusshi_ yang menjual es krim hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku Eunhyuk, sedangkan Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Matanya menyipit menangkap sosok _namja_ yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Jungwoo!" teriakan Sungmin menggema di ruangan kantin membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin menoleh padanya. Walau hanya sembilan-delapan orang yang ada di kantin, tapi tetap saja rasanya malu untuk Sungmin karena ditatap begitu. Sementara yang dipanggil—Jungwoo—langsung menoleh ke Sungmin. Jungwoo melambai ke Sungmin, mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama. Pintarnya, Jungwoo membalas teriakan Sungmin dengan lambaian tangan, bukan teriakan seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang sudah mendapatkan _triple scoope_ nya. "Ayo, Hyuk, kita duduk sambil makan es krim." Sungmin menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dan berjalan ke arah meja yang ditempati Jungwoo. Di depan Jungwoo ada _namja_ seumuran Eunhyuk yang—harus Sungmin akui—tampan.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang," kata Sungmin.

"Belum. Supir ku mengantar _Appa_ ku dulu ke Bandara Incheon, baru menjemputku dan setan kecil ini." Jungwoo menunjuk _namja_ kecil didepannya yang sedang bermain _PSP_ berwarna hitam.

"Jadi ini adik sepupumu bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang kau ceritakan tadi?" tanya Sungmin. Jungwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Memangnya Attack _hyung_ cerita apa saja tentangku?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari _PSP_ dan menatap Sungmin. Hebat! Kyuhyun tidak berbicara cadel seperti anak umur 6 tahun kebanyakan. Ini menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak yang jenius.

"Ya! Namaku Jungwoo, bukan Attack!" protes Jungwoo kesal. Kyuhyun mengabaikan protesan Jungwoo, mata bulatnya menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Sungmin agak risih.

"_Hyung_, memangnya _yeojya_ boleh ya pakai celana seragam kalau di sekolah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Jungwoo. Eh, tunggu, tadi Kyuhyun bilang apa? _Yeojya_?

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Jungwoo tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ditambah lagi pertanyaan tadi terdapat nada polos Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin membatu dikira _yeojya_. Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya, ada beberapa orang yang mengiranya _yeojya_ awalnya. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin tidak terima, dia itu _namja_ tulen!

"Berhenti tertawa, Kang Jungwoo! Dan perlu kau ketahui aku ini _NAMJA_ bukan _YEOJYA_!" kata Sungmin kesal. Wajahnya memerah antara malu dan kesal. Matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"_Jeongmal_? Tapi kau benar-benar terlihat seperti _yeojya_, _noona_." Kyuhyun memamerkan _evil smirk_ nya. Eunhyuk tidak bohong ketika ia bilang senyuman Kyuhyun itu mengerikan, tapi entah kenapa Sungmin salah tingkah ketika melihat senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Su-sudah kubilang aku ini _namja_!" kilah Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku mau bukti!" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan saja!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Buka baju mu, dan buktikan padaku kalau kau _namja_ bukan _yeojya_!"

Sungmin melotot. Apa-apaan bocah bernama Kyuhyun ini? Umurnya 6 tahun tapi sudah _pervert_ sekali! Jungwoo benar, adik sepupunya ini titisan iblis!

"Ada apa, _noona_? Tak berani buka baju di depan umum? Kalau begitu kau memang benar-benar _yeojya_." Dengan santainya Kyuhyun kembali memainkan _PSP_ nya. Amarah Sungmin memuncak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Diraihnya tangan mungil Kyuhyun, dan ditempelkan di dadanya. Membuat Jungwoo dan Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Lihat! Dadaku rata! Aku ini _namja_ seratus persen!" kata Sungmin meyakinkan. Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar kalau _PSP_ nya menyerukan suara _game over_ berkali-kali.

"Sudah percaya kalau aku _namja_?" tanya Sungmin. Jungwoo yang melihat pertengkaran antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diam saja, sedangkan Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan es krimnya. Anak kecil polos sepertinya memang jauh lebih tertarik dengan es krim ketimbang kakaknya yang sedang bertengkar di depannya.

"Belum!" Kyuhyun berseru keras. "Bisa saja kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi dadanya masih rata!" oh, _uri devil _Kyuhyun ternyata sudah mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu. Dia memang jenius.

"Ya! Dari mana kau tahu hal seperti itu? Aish, pokoknya aku ini _namja_ tulen! Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak!" Sungmin menekuk wajahnya kesal. Kebiasaan Sungmin ketika cemberut adalah menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_ nya, membuatnya terlihat begitu imut. Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang berdesir di dadanya ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin, ia tak tahu perasaan apa itu. Di buku yang dibacanya, perasaan berdesir seperti ini tidak dijelaskan. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun terkena penyakit yang langka?

"Apa lihat-lihat?" kata Sungmin galak pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"_Noona_, menurut buku yang kubaca, kalau kita suka marah-marah kulit akan mengeriput. Wajah _noona_ nanti akan jelek seperti nenek-nenek," ejek Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_? Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" kesal Sungmin. Ia melirik Eunhyuk yang tampaknya sudah menyelesaikan es krim nya.

"Ayo, Hyukkie, kita ke gerbang. Siapa tau Kim _ahjusshi_ sudah datang." Sungmin segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk keluar dari kantin, sementara Jungwoo dan Kyuhyun menatap kedua mahkluk manis itu yang makin lama makin menjauh.

"Tidak seharusnya kau begitu, Kyu. Dia itu _namja_ tulen," kata Jungwoo.

"Aku sih masih belum tak percaya. Bisa saja dia memang belum masuk tahap pertumbuhan, jadi dadanya rata," kata Kyuhyun.

"Terserahlah, aku belum belajar tentang pertumbuhan manusia. Aku tak serajin kau yang hobi sekali membaca ensiklopedia setebal lima ratus halaman perharinya." Jungwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Adik sepupunya ini selain tampan dan kaya, dia juga pintar. Bahkan, hal yang belum Jungwoo pelajari pun sudah ia ketahui. Jungwoo yakin, tidak sampai sepuluh tahun lagi Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengurusi bisnis Mr. Cho.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tak mau menghabiskan susumu? Kalau begitu biar aku saja. Oh ya, aku juga mau permen. Aku mau permen, kalau tidak kuadukan pada Ahra _noona_!" perintah Kyuhyun lalu merebut susu cokelat Jungwoo yang tinggal setengah. Jungwoo menggerutu sebal, sejenius apapun, sekali anak-anak tetap anak-anak kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Saya _update_, yuhuuuu~~ ada yang senang saya _update_? Tidak ada? Baiklah... *nangis di pelukan Changmin*

Ini perasaan saya aja atau memang semakin lama semakin mesum aja yah nih _fict_ (-.-)a. Salahkan otak saya yang _yadong_ tanpa batas, jangan salahkan saya.

Chapter KyuMin ini dibagi jadi dua part ya? Selain karena saya mentok ide #plak saya juga mau fokus sebentar sama proyek ff yadong saya, muahahehuhuehehue!

Oh ya, sekedar catatan, Kang Jungwoo itu _member_ TRAX. _Nickname_ nya Attack. Kenapa Attack sama Boa yang jadi sahabat Sungmin? _Simple_ aja, saya kehabisan ide. Yohoho! #plak

Ah ya, MinKyu nya di publish nya diundur ya. Ada kendala ini dan itu jadi terpaksa publish nya diundur, jadi ga bersamaan dengan update nya fict ini. Mianhae.

Setelah KyuMin saya sudah menentukan _pair_ selanjutnya, yaitu... *sfx: jeng... jeng... jeeeeeng... ZHOURY!

ZhouRy itu _request_ dari teman fb saya, ohohoho! Abis ZhouRy saya mau minta _voting pair_ nya doong...

Pilih! SiBum (SJ) or...

HyunSaeng (SS501)?

Oke, sekian dari saya.

_Ppyong!_

_Regards,_

_Ultimate Seme Yayaoi_


End file.
